Light's Dream
by UchiHime
Summary: Light is tired after a long day of work, Kira doesn't like that Light seems to have feelings for L. What happens when day confront each other in Light's dream. Kira/Light yaoi. Rated M for smut and yaoi. Hints of Light/L, L/Kira my way of wining an fight


Title: Light's Dream

Pairing: Light/Kira

Rating: M

Warnings: Smut, language, slightly sadistic Kira

Light headed to his room after a long day of working the Kira case, L had gotten on his nerves the entire day and he thought he would never escape, but part of him was feeling bad for how mean he was being to L. There was something about that little sugar addict that made him a mess inside. On one hand he had him who was L's only friend he wanted to live up to that title. On the other hand he had him who was Kira and he wanted L dead. He was confused, how did he really feel about L?

Light changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, not soon after his head hit the pillow he was pulled into a deep comfortable sleep. Not soon after he was sleeping, he was dreaming.

_Light set in Task Force headquarters sitting in front of the computer, working hard on the case. Other than him the room was completely empty, until he heard the sound of the door opening behind him and a person that he assumed was L entering the room, "Hey Ryuuzaki," Light called not turning around, "Where is everyone?"_

"_I sent them home." Light froze, that wasn't L's voice, in fact that voice sounded just like his own. He turned around and found himself staring at his own face but there was something different about him. His hair was parted differently and his eyes seemed much more cruel, he smiled sadistically at the boy and Light instantly knew who this person was, "Kira." _

"_Hello Light," Kira said in a voice that sounded a bit crueler than Light's own, but unmistakable Light's, "I think we need to talk."_

"_About what?" Light asked nervously._

_Kira's sadistic smile grew, "About you, and that piece of trash L."_

"_What about me and Ryuuzaki?"_

_Kira walked around the room at a leisurely pace, "I don't appreciate how you're letting him walk all over you." He said in a partly bored tone, "I'm really getting sick of it."_

"_What do you mean?" Light asked, "He does not walk all over me."_

_Kira let out an annoyed chuckle, "Not only does he walk all over you, but you're to busy drooling over him to notice. It's sickening to watch."_

_Light's face clouded in anger "That's not true. I've constantly come out on top in L and my battles of one-upmanship. He has yet to win against me."_

_Kira grunted annoyed, "You think you've come out on top in those battles. Don't make me laugh; you wouldn't like anything more than to be writhing below L as he fucks you into the mattress. It has been me that constantly defeats him. If it weren't for me we would have been caught a long time ago. You probably would have turned yourself in, in exchanged for his phone number and the promise of a hot date."_

_Light flushed crimson, "That's not true at all. I don't like Ryuuzaki like that."_

"_Oh but you do." Kira stormed over to Light, "If you're so eager to be dominated you should have just come to me, I'll fuck you so hard you can't stand."_

"_I- I-…" Light stammered unable to find the words to say._

"_What's the matter, to busy drooling over that image to come up with a good come back? Look at you, you're hard already, you're such a fucking masochistic uke slut."_

_Light growled low in his throat, not liking being called a slut, but knowing in part that is was true, "So what if I am hard," he challenged, "What are you going to do about it."_

_Kira grabbed a hold of Light, shooting him a look that said challenge accepted, yanked the Yagami boy from his seat and pressed their lips together in an fierce kiss, he pried Light's lips apart and all but forced his tongue down the boy's throat, he held the kiss until the point where Light thought he would die from he lack of oxygen, it was obvious Kira was kissing for pain, not pleasure, and it was enough to make Light almost cream himself. _

_Kira bit off the kiss in one hard movement that made Light's lip bleed, Light panted loud, trying to regain his breath as he registered somewhere in the back of his mind that Kira was stripping him of his clothes. A shocked scream escaped Light's mouth as he felt the serial killer bite down hard on his nipple. _

"_Do you like that?" Kira asked, squeezing Light's erection trough his pants and still biting and sucking on his nipple._

"_Yes." Light moaned, "Oh god yes." _

_Kira smirked, "Tell me what you want me to do." He teased._

"_Fuck." Light hissed, trying to gain control over the situation, but failing._

"_What was that?" Kira said, "I didn't hear you. Do you know how hard you are down here?" he gave a hard squeeze to Light's erection, causing the boy to moan low in his throat, "I've barely touched you and you're already leaking."_

_Light moaned, "Shit, just fuck me already. That's what you want right. To fuck me until I can't stand?"_

"_No." Kira said delving his hand in to Light's pants and giving his shaft a hard pump, "That's what you want."_

_Light didn't deny what Kira was said as he moaned and arched into the other male's hand. Kira gave him another quick pump before he made quick work of completely removing Light's clothes. Within seconds, Kira had Light turned around and pinned to the desk as he slammed relentlessly into the boy's tight unprepared hole. Light screamed in pain as he felt himself being ripped inside, Kira was being so brutal with him, yet it felt so good. _

_"Shit, Kira." he moaned, "Harder."_

_Happy to oblige, Kira gripped his look a like's hips to the point of bruising and thrust is harder and deeper that before, slamming against Light's prostate as he did so, causing the Yagami boy to thrust back against him and beg for more._

_"Fuck, Light you're so tight." he continued to thrust hard and fast into the boy's bleeding body, eliciting loud wanton moans from the Yagami. Light was panting hard and trembling, his erection twitching and leaking large amounts of pre-cum on to the desk on which his hands clutched onto for dear life. _

_"So-, close." He moaned, "N-not going t-t-to last much longer."_

_"Then come." Kira instructed in his cruel voice, "I'm not going to stop you from coming as long as you scream my name while you do so." As if t prove this statement, Kira wrapped a hand around Light's shaft and gave it a hard pump, eliciting an even louder moan from his alter._

_Light couldn't take it anymore, Kira was pounding unrelentingly against his prostate and now he was giving him possibly the best hand job of his life, with one last choked scream of, "Kira!" Light spilled his seed all over the desk in front of him. A few quick thrust later and Kira released deep inside of the other boy._

_Light collapsed to the floor the moment Kira pulled away from him, panting and gasping for breath as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. _

_"That was fun Light." Kira said, but Light didn't have the strength to look up at him, "We should do it again sometime. What do you say Light? Light? Light-kun?"_

_The last time his name was called it didn't sound like Kira at all. It sounded like..._

"Ryuuzaki?" Light said opening his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

L stood over Light's bed peering down at the boy with his seemingly soulless black eyes, "I was trying to wake you Light-kun." he said in his usual monotone voice, "The rest of the team has assembled and we are waiting for you so we can start the meeting."

Light nodded as he setup in the bed, "Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you ok, Light-kun?" L asked with a bit of worried curiosity in his voice, "You seemed to be having a strange dream. You kept saying Kira's name."

A slight blush covered Light's cheeks as he quickly fabricated the contents of his dream, "I dreamed that I was facing Kira in a final showdown" he said.

"Oh, really? And how did that go for you."

Light tried not to squirm under L's gaze, "I lost."

L gave a quick, understanding nod, "That's too bad, Light-kun. Well I better headback to the others, I'll tell them you'll be down shortly."

Light nodded,"Ok."

"Oh and Light-kun," L said, "Don't worry about the dream. You're not the first to dreaming of being dominated by Kira."

Light turned bright red as he watched L leave the room.

* * *

UchiSays: LOL, Ok there is a reason I wrote this story. A friend of mine and I were discussind Death Note when I said that I adore Light (cause he's such a cute uke), but I don't like Kira cause he killed my beloved L. To which my friend replied that doesn't make sense since they're the same person. To which I argued that they're not the same person, they're two completely different people, with two distinct persoanlities. We argued back and forward until she faced me with this logic (and I quote):

"They're not two different people unless on can fuck the other into the mattress. Show me them doing that and I'll concede defeat."

Well I had a hard time finding Light/Kira slash, so I wrote my own (argument won).Hope you all enjoyed it. We need more with this pairing, review and let me know what you think.


End file.
